


A Universe to Share (Old Fic)

by Orphaned_PigeonKids



Category: Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor 2
Genre: /Reader, Death, F/M, Fluff, I wrote this 4 years ago, Yamato is an ass, also heavy spoilers, canon death?, demons are poor coping mechanisms, it's sorta bad, just posting it here, old fic, summoning demons to avoid your problems, they die canotically but not like this, well most of them, x Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-06 14:56:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14059416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orphaned_PigeonKids/pseuds/Orphaned_PigeonKids
Summary: This is an X Reader I wrote 4 years ago that follows a mix of the Kingslayer and Anime ending. It originally comes from Wattpad and I'm just posting it here for reference and for safekeeping. I'll most likely be rewriting it into a newer and more polished version and actually finishing it since I actually kind of like it still. Oops. It has typos, spelling errors, and is just all around clunky but it's special in a gross 14 year old kind of way.





	1. The Heavenly Throne Isn't Just My World...

The world was at peace. It had been saved by the Sparkling One. And all was well right? Well, the Heavenly Throne had a character in it. The mind of the one known as Alcor, or Al Saiduq, pondered. Well, not all was well. The conscious being was that, a conscious being. And living in the human world and also drifting his being from Polaris had caused him to build this conscious. But with this conscious came human feelings that would suddenly sweep over him like the tide at the worst of moments, causing sadness and other feelings to become more of a problem than a possibility. He felt his being shift around him which was about the closest thing he could do to fidgeting.

The world around him was more or less like space. With stars and constellations being visible and nebulas to be formed in constant succession of each other. The planets of some universes were visible but slightly blurred. The thing that he loved the most about this place, the Throne room of the Heavenly Throne, was the cogs floating about endlessly. They reminded him of time, more specifically his time on Earth. Also, these objects also allowed him to peek into the dimensions and universes he now was the caretaker of.

His favorite though, was looking into the cog that was currently the largest and only moved in a circular motion, never leaving his view. This cog allowed him to view Earth. He felt a wave of the human emotion "happiness" wash over him anew as he thought of his friends and his longing for humanities prosperity. Suddenly, with the thoughts of Polaris's trials and how the humans had strived to survive his mind wandered to an area he had preferred it hadn't. Although, the thoughts were indeed inevitable he didn't like thinking to hard on them.

If you were wondering, the thoughts that now caused hims much strife and happiness were of a particular human. A human girl that is. (y/fn) (y/ln). He felt a sudden warm sensation creep across his being and form in his consciousness a pit of warmth. It was like he had swallowed a small ember that was bursting and growing into a sun at this very moment. His being quaked suddenly at the very thought of her. Her hair, her voice, and his very weakness, her eyes. He let out a sigh that if heard by a living person, would most likely be heard as the general noise of space, or the echo of the Big Bang. He felt his being light up at the thought of her. She had been so nice to him, she was generally the first person who had greeted him with straightforward kindness right off the top. He had always loved the way she smiled at others, the ways she was kind even to those with intentions to hurt her, and the way she put everyone else before herself much like Hibiki.

Suddenly, the happiness and warmth was replaced by a cold void. He felt his being get colder as the lights and colors of his "space" dimmed and darkened to his erratic emotions. He felt this horrid void in what he would have called his heart that made him want to weep and shed his sadness across all the universal dimensions in a hope that others would understand and she might notice. He dwelled on this feeling, trying to find the proper word for his stark feeling. Loneliness. He chose that human word. That word which is taken for granted all the time, had so much meaning to the person saying it, and little to those who weren't feeling it.

He missed her.

He missed her with all his being. He wanted to speak to her, he wanted to tell her about the emotions that now ran amuck through his being for her. He just wanted to lie next to her and forget the world. Forget it's troubles and it's heartaches just for that one sweet moment. But, alas, he couldn't. Or at least he didn't know how to. He had only been in the seat of the Heavenly Throne for about three human years now and he hadn't worked out all the kinks to it all yet. He still had yet to figure out how Polaris had made a physical form to battle him and the Sparkling One. The fact that he was able to see the origin of his consciousness still befuddled him.

He did something that if he was still in his human form, would be recognized as blushing. He hadn't even dared to check on (y/n). He was anxious, no that wasn't strong enough. He was frightened NO even terrified! He had not dare to check on her in fear that she had moved on. Though he feared it, he knew that it to was inevitable. She was human after all and had a short life span. She deserved to move on. She deserved someone great. But he still feared that, but of all things he feared about this human female that he had developed feelings for was.... that she had forgotten.

He allowed the "space" around him to darken ever more. It was probably raining at this point on every planet with this much sadness running through him. He ached terribly at the thought of her forgetting him. Of her never remembering the ordeal they had gone through with the trials. His being smiled. What if she and Hibiki were still friends? His memory flashed to the thoughts of the Sparkling One. He had checked on him multiple times since taking the throne. He knew that he remembered the trials. But, he never spoke of it unless to Yamato.

His being darkened ever more (tornadoes and thunderstorms right about now) at the thought of the past Sparkling One. It was so sad that one human could try and squelch the flames of human possibility and diversity. Still though, they had been friends once upon a time. He let the light around him brighten up a bit (rain). Hibiki had pleaded that he let EVERYONE come back to the new world, so he had complied and let Yamato and Ronaldo join his new world, but with the memories of failure still intact.

His thoughts piled around as he simultaneously checked the conditions of dimensions to be sure there was no trace of the black scar that had once marred the surface of the Earth. With that out of the way, he could allow his being to wander again. What if he found out how to make a physical being like Polaris once had? He wondered. What shape should it take? He dwelled on this question and decided to go on a fond memory. He decided upon the shape of his human form which he loved so much. He warmed at the thought of (y/n) playing with the white hair that accompanied the being's shape.

He had chosen. He tried his hardest to bring the image to mind and tried to bring it into being. With his mind set, it was surprisingly a lot easier to do. Two eyes blinked at him as he saw through his Heavenly being and his human being at the same time. Two eyes and one conscious controlled both of these forms. He couldn't help but smile. Oh how he missed that blessed action! He had always smiled in his human form, loving the way his lips curled and the corners of his mouth turned upward. He held his hand out and through the heavenly being saw through his bodies out and his as he examined his figure. It was exactly the same as before. He let out a long and needed sigh as his body stretched, enjoying the way his muscles strained and how his bones shifted.

He made sure he could only look through his physical being and looked around. His "space" looked the same as it had always been. But the colors seemed brighter. Oh how he loved the works of the human's eyes. They were so wonderful. He shifted his mind back to the thought of how he was going to introduce himself to (y/n). While doing this, he caught his hand resting on his chin in a questioning pose. The thought of this and the realization of the unnoticed action caused him to laugh, the noise echoing blissfully throughout the Heavenly Throne. He smiled wide.

Oh well, no time to make a plan. As the humans would say, he was just going to have to wing it.


	2. Did You Fall From Heaven?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pacing is worse than I remembered.

You let out the most glorious yawn ever as you stretched so gracefully, the sun shining across your form making it as though you resembled an angel.....

Alright lets get real. You just yawned as loud as ever and had sneezed in the middle of it. Your "graceful" stretch had actually resulted in you falling off the bed and it was raining. Lastly, you looked nothing like an angel, you more looked like a crack addict with that mess of bed head you were currently styling. You heaved yourself off the and sighed as you watched the continuous rain patter down the streets of Tokyo. You let out a groan as you remembered that you were going to have to walk in that stuff. Hibiki had called you last night, asking if you could come over for some lessons. Yes, you were taking lessons from Hibiki Kuze. And who wouldn't want to really? The kid was a genius but you were not far from his intellect. You only had a couple kinks in your world geography abilities. But, in turn, you were giving him some lessons too. Yes you were, the almighty Hibiki Kuze had asked for lessons.

But, not in normal school subjects though, he had actually asked for art lessons. You had a nack for drawing and you weren't half bad at it. Or from the mind of others it was "awesome" or "amazing." When in reality it was kinda annoying that that was the only thing people tended to notice about you. Hibiki on the other hand had noticed more about you and really had wanted to learn how to draw. The first day actually went pretty well on his end. You two had started out pretty well. He wasn't that bad at drawing after all and it was a lot easier to teach him that you had made it out to be. On the other end though, he had discovered hilariously enough that you not only were bad at memorizing countries and cities. But you just entirely reeked at the subject.

He thought it was the funniest thing ever as you had just sat there, your face at least had to of been ten times redder than tomato. For that in which you had brought up that when he had tried to draw a wolf that it had more or less came out as a squash monster. That stopped his laughing and ended up switching the colors on you guys's faces, you now cackling like the wicked witch of the west. Which  led to the both of you laughing due to your contagious laughter. You sighed and launched yourself up into a jump in order to get the tension from you muscles ot. Looking about your room, you decided to click the radio on and open the blinds. The radio let out a soft fuzz at first then music started to blare out, resulting in you to start moving to the beat.

The gloomy sky casting a soft white glow in your room as you picked out clothes and tidied up the mess you had made the night before. Looking around, you sniffed the air and your nose immediately picked up a smell. You crinkled your nose and ran for the Febreze. Dousing the room in the smell of lilies you slammed the bottle down and grabbed all your clothes, heading for a well needed shower. After a battle with the cold and hot water you strolled out of the bathroom and waltzed into your room, yawing as you went. You made sure to dry your hair but when you looked up into sky... still rain. You shrugged. "Oh well, hope he doesn't mind me looking like a wet rat." You chuckled to yourself. Smashing art supplies and school books into your bag, you clumsily ran out the door. Double checking the lock, you looked up and shoved the bag in your over sized sweater and made a mad dash through the streets to Hibiki's. Hibiki was readying some coffee for him and (y/n), knowing that she would be half asleep by the time she got here. As he set the cups down, a loud SLAM sounded from the door followed by cursing and laughter. He sighed and smiled, well (y/n) was here. He walked to the door and opened it to find (y/n) holding bag under your sweater and drenched to the bone.

He blinked at you and smiled. "Wanna towel?" He smiled as a goofy grin stretched across your face, knowing immediately that he was trying his hardest not to laugh. He let you in despite the dripping mess you were in and you flopped you bag down which was, to your pride, dry as a bone. A thought came to mind as you looked up at Hibiki who was currently setting up the coffee table for your session. As he set down the last thing, you quickly ran up to him from you the spot you had taken on the floor. "Wai-" He was cut off as a drenched you slammed into him, wrapping your arms around his lean body and grinning wildly as you heard a squelch. He groaned and looked down at you, a slightly disgusted look on his face. You beamed widely up at him and declared, "I miiiiissed yooooouuu!" You laughed and pushed your head against his chest, your (h/l) (h/c) hair dripping onto his shirt, soaking it more. "Do you need a towel?" You said, laughter blurting and interrupting you. You heard a deep thrumming come from his chest as he broke out into laughter.

Wrapping his arms around you and laughing he said, "I missed you too." He smiled and the two of you broke apart, still giggling. You sighed and ran your hands through your hair, smiling wide then looking down at your drenched apparel and his matching ones. "You need a change of clothes?" He asked, his smile never leaving. You returned the look and nodded. He led you up stairs and got you a long sleeved midnight blue shirt and some black pants. You went to change in the bathroom and gave him privacy as he went to change in his room. Your mind dwelled on the scenes that had transpired and you smiled at the thought of his smile and laughter. You flopped the clothes on and walked outside. Hibiki was still in his room so you decided not to bother him and just head downstairs. As you walked downstairs you heard the rustling of a notebook and the sound of crinkling paper. Your head shot up and you met eyes of violet and purple rings. "Oh hello (y/n), I see your art work has advanced to an even more beautiful state." The man standing in the living room stated, his purple eyes gazing into hers with a smile etched across his face.

You stared at the mysterious man in the room with a small nagging sense of recognition floating through your head. You stepped down the stairs and into the living room, keeping a distance from the stranger. "Are you one of Hibiki's friends?" You asked, cocking an eye at the man who oddly enough knew your name. "And how did you know my name?" You asked. The smile that had been drawn across his face faded at the last statement and he realized that she did infact not remember him. He quickly smiled again and his eyes closed happily. "I am an old friend of Hibiki's yes, he mentions you a lot." He lied at the last part, his heart contorting slightly. You smiled and thought of how cute his smile looked. "Well," You started. " If your a friend of Hibiki's your a friend of mine." You grinned and walked up to him. You looked into your sketchbook and blushed slightly at the picture he was admiring.

It was a picture that you had seen many times in your head and that you had been not very proud of drawing. You felt your face turn a light shade of red as the man studied it contently. "Who is in the picture?" He asked, his eyes flicking to you. Your blush deepened as you pried at the hem of your shirt. "Well uh... it's um, me and someone else I guess." You stuttered out. The man's smile widened and he looked curiously at you. "Well, are you very familiar with this other person?" He said, pointing at the at the man you were snuggling against. He looked up at you slyly and smiled. You were a flustered mess at this point. "Um, I guess he is. I mean, I just kinda thought of him." You said and looked back up at him. Suddenly, a spark went off in your head. You felt your blush deepen as he merely said nothing but got his face closer to yours. You shuddered as you felt his breath on your face. "Do you know his name?" He asked quietly, his eyes narrowed and a smile still plastered across his face.

You inhaled sharply and felt your face heat up a couple hundred degrees. "Alcor?" You asked, feeling your eyes widen as the memories came flooding back to you. Alcor's smile widened and he pulled back a bit, still holding the sketchbook. "You've been drawing me even though you still hadn't remembered everything yet." He mused and began flipping through the pages. You gawked at all the pictures that you had just been "mindlessly doodling" in you sketchbook that all suddenly had meaning now. You had drawn the septentriones millions of times, each one of them. But the one you had drawn the most, was a man in a striped shirt and messy white hair. Your eyes shot back up to him and a smile widened across your face, brightening the entire world. "Did you fall from heaven?" You recited the joke the two of you had laughed at many times before. His eyes met yours again and you heard a soft chuckle emanate from his throat. "Because your hair is really messed up." You laughed.


	3. A Good Part of Your Memory

Hibiki's POV

I grunted as I slipped my regular white jacket off my head. After the rain incident with (y/n), it had become apparent that a change of clothing was needed for the time being. Slipping my blue and white long sleeved shirt off my head as well, I started looking around in my closet for a shirt. My head immediately went into overdrive as my hands moved mechanically without much thought. I began to delve over the events of today, (y/n) always came over, but much to your sadness, never remembered the events that had transpired those fateful 7 days that seemed only days ago.

A sigh escaped my lips as I remembered the companions I had made during those days and the enemies I had also fatefully met. Sadly, it seemed only myself and Yamato Hotsuin had remembered the incident. As my hands grabbed for a plain short sleeved blue shirt I thought of how my friend Daichi hadn't even remembered. It was saddening really. We had gotten closer to the girl that Daichi had a certain liking to, and even I had become close friends with. Although they were friends with her now and were getting better as the days went on, he missed the way they had all talked to each other during those times that they had been fated to save the world. And then there was the possibility that maybe Alcor... yes, of course he had remembered. He had taken the Heavenly Throne and had fixed everything that had been constructed by the previous ruler, Polaris.

Even after all this time he had spent after the incident, he had wondered whether or not Alcor thought of all that had happened. Everything that had led up to him being what he is now... whatever that may be. I quickly grabbed his World Geography book off his desk and headed downstairs, seeing that the bathroom door was wide open. Hearing voices downstairs seemed odd, especially since there was distinctively two and he remembered that (y/n) was the only one that was supposed to be here. Hurrying down the stairs he found a shocking sight that made his blood freeze and a wide smile to arch across his face.

Sitting right there on the couch beside (y/n) was Alcor, his trademark smile and messy white hair hadn't changed a bit. He was chatting happily with (y/n) on the couch about something inaudible from his own viewpoint on the bottom of the stairs. "Alcor?" I asked tentatively, watching as you and Alcor both turned toward him simultaneously. Alcor's smile widened and he stood, facing towards me. "Well, It certainly is a pleasure to see you once again Shining One." Alcor said as he walking towards me. Emphasis on the word walked due to the fact that that is exactly what he did, he walked. Instead of his usual unnatural floating method of transportation. As he neared me, I could feel my smile widening as I couldn't hold back anymore. Moving forward quickly, I wrapped my arms quickly around the white haired mans torso. "I've missed you." I said as he smiled and wrapped his arms around me as well. "As have I Shining One."

Your POV

"So, what happened... all of the stuff I've been drawing and dreaming about actually happened?" You asked. Hibiki had been trying to explain all of the events that had happened during the time of the Septentriones. You looked at the two males sitting besides you. Well, Alcor was beside you while Hibiki was sitting across from the two of you. The three of you had been discussing the events that had transpired over the years before and after the Septentriones. Alcor even shed some light on what the Heavenly throne's jobs and many foils were. Much to both your and Hibiki's confusion. The all of you talked for hours without even realizing it, the discussion wearing on. You looked at your phone and saw that you had been here for a while now. It had still been raining but the sky seemed to be getting darker as time tore on. The rain hadn't even began to slow and the streets had almost cleared itself of all life. Hibiki seemed to sense your strife and strained willingness to go home. Indeed the simple rain outside had arisen to a heavy downpour and suddenly threatened toward a storm.

You shuffled uncomfortably and looked around the room. "Well, I'm sorry but I really think I should be getting home since the rains only getting worse." You add suddenly, grabbing both of the males attention immediately. Hibiki rubs the back of his neck and smiles at the both of you. "Yeah, I guess so. Well, If you want to you can take my World Geography book home with you if you don't mind me practicing with some of the stuff you brought with you." He suggests. You smile and shrug, giving the okay. You stand and look over at the coat you had brought and all the drawing stuff. "Well," You say, a light pink flush dusting you face. "I guess this is goodbye." You say to the both of them awkwardly and begin to leave, grabbing you're still wet jacket and opening the door. You turn to wave at the boys only to find that Alcor is standing right in front of you with a rather expectant look on his face. You blink in surprise and smile at him. "(y/n), would you mind if I escorted you home?" He asked, his eyes unwavering. You smiled and thought that his company wouldn't hurt and you rather enjoyed it when he talked to you anyway so might as well. You smiled at him and nodded. "Sure, It'd be nice to talk to someone along the way." You look back up at him and notice his grin spreading across his face. Hibiki notices the small spark between the two of you and quickly gained a dusting of red across his face. He smiled and decided to turn and preoccupy himself with something other than the two "lovebirds" standing at his doorway.

Standing on Hibiki's doorstep with the guy of your dreams, you shifted your feet and thought of what exactly you were going to do at home once you got there. With all these old memories flooding back to you, you really didn't know what to do. Maybe, you thought, maybe Alcor could talk to you a little bit more due to the fact that it was going to just be you and him. You look up at the still darkening sky and then at Alcor... who seemed to be watching you. You stepped off the sidewalk and quickened you pace, making sure that Alcor was following you, only to look back and realize that he was merely floating along beside you at a leisurely pace. You laughed and kept going, thinking happily to yourself that this was going to be rather entertaining.

You opened your door and slipped inside with Alcor behind you. After situating yourself and sitting down in your room with the male. Alcor smiled sweetly at you. "So you live here alone..." He pondered, staring back at the door and then looking abound at the surrounding clothing that dotted the rooms floor. You cringed inwardly at his scrutiny of your room. 'Strike one for awkwardness and strike two for messiness, going at a steady pace already (y/n)' You cursed yourself mentally. In a desperate attempt to get his eyes off your rooms quality, you decided to start asking some questions.

"So... what exactly happened during the last day?" You asked suddenly, realizing that there was nothing filling that part of you memory. Alcors eyes met your and his soft gaze suddenly gained a sad look to it. "During the last day, the day we fought Polaris..." He froze and stopped for a second, as if judging his words. 

 

"... you died"


	4. We as Humanity, Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was the last chapter I ever wrote for this fic. After this I'll be starting a newer and improved version of this with better writing in general and hopefully better pacing.

YOU DIED

 

"Have a nice day! ta~".... The room was dead silent, the fading voices of the Tico's had left a hole in the room. The eyes of the silent rooms inhabitants were all trained on their phones, the nightmare they had just witnessed still lingering in the room. "No..." Io Nitta's soft voice cried silently, her hand rising to her mouth as tears welled in her eyes. Daichi looked up at her, his eyes almost empty looking till he saw the pained look on her face. Immediately he shot to her side, wrapping his arms around her and whispering comforting words. Hinako looked up at the other members remaining, her eyes asking the same question.

Can we survive this?

"Well?! Are we all gonna' just sit here and stare at each other or what?" Airi yelled, her fiery words snapping the other members out of their trance. "We've proved these Dead Face clips can be wrong before many times, this doesn't mean that we can't do it again!" Airi's cheeks had taken a bright red hue, her fists balled up as she shouted to the onlookers. "She's right," Hinako spoke up, causing Airi to grin as the ginger agreed with her. "We can do this, we've made it through so much already and we can't let the last stretch stop us from finishing this!" She shouted, determined looks spreading in the room. "Yeah! I mean, we can't let Hibiki and the others down can we? We've got the fate of the world on our shoulders and we're going to finish this." Daichi smiled down at Io, her face brightening with determination as she nodded silently.

Makoto looked around as these people, brought together by strife and destruction, were working so hard to save each other and their world even though they had known each other for barely a week. Perhaps humanity didn't need to be ruled so strictly... 

_If all things are in fact preordained, then why... why is humanity able to think for itself?_

 

"(y/n)!"

Your head snapped up quickly as you saw Daichi smiling at you. "You ready?" Looking at your only weapon for the upcoming onslaught that rested in your palm, you looked up at him and nodded your head.

"Yeah, I'm ready."

 

_Where am I?_

"(y/n)!" Your head snapped up quickly as you catapulted your body sideways, your feet throwing yourself as Benetnasch's laser shot across the ground where you had been standing. Regaining your balance quickly, you thrust your phone upward toward the piece of the Septentrion that had chosen you as a target. Your current active demon, Seiryu, swirled upward and unleashed a furious maziodyne attack upon it. The piece resembling that of Phecda cracked along the middle, but the damage had not been enough to stop the piece. It swung around sharply, dodging a blast of magic from the attacking Yamato and firing back at him with it's own ability, leading to a chase of the two. Looking up you noticed that Seiryu looked as worn out as you... this battle was dragging on for far too long. Looking around the wasteland like battlefield you witnessed as the Phecda piece continued to chase Yamato and the Megrez piece relentlessly fired off pods at the others. Worry clung to your heart just like the stray strands of hair did to your forehead, they were outmatched. "Oh my god..." You breathed as fear grappled at your heart as you watched in utter horror Benetnasch separated and... 

Airi, Jungo, Hinako, Joe, Otome, Ronaldo, Keita, Fumi....

Now only we few are are left. Covering your mouth your eyes begin to sting as the lives of your friends are extinguished by the explosions Benetnasch had created. "Noooo No No...." Your vision warps as the reds of the flames that had swallowed your friends and the barren grays and blacks of the wasteland blurred into one. The sharp streaks of purple arched across your vision as Yamato and the Phecda piece continued their battle, tears streaming down your face as your knees gave way and you collapsed roughly on the ground. A deep breath rumbled the ground behind you, causing an electric shiver to wind through your body. Whipping around you saw as Seiryu looked down at you, his sharp gold eyes sparking with electricity as he hovered above you, his snout inches from yours.

_**There is still life... sparks of three still shine where the fire had roared...** _

"They're alive!" You cried happily, climbing to your feet quickly as the Megrez piece turned and rapidly fired off pods directly at you. Giving a huff of breath you forced your tired feet to work harder as you ran across the rugged ground, the pods crashing and making deep threatening gurgling noises as the tops filled with molten fire. "Seiryu!" The dragon gave a deep roar to your command and swung around beside you as the flames of the explosions arced and slid off his scales like water. A grin swam across your face as the dragon triumphantly roared as he swung around and slammed his tail roughly against the Megrez piece, knocking it to the side as Seiryu quickly returned to your aid. ' _Where are they where are they!'_ You thought rapidly as you neared the explosion site, your eyes frantically searching the blackened site. "Come on come on come on...." Your feet slapped the ground hard as you saw it, movement!  A head poking up.... no two! "Daichi! Io!" You yelled as Seiryu roared his excitement as well. Daichi's head poked up as a relieved smile arced across his face. "Look Io! (y/n) is here!" He said happily, grinning at Io as she stood unsteadily, soot smudged on her face. "Oh thank god (y/n), I thought when that laser hit that you..." She curled her hands to her chest, her face downcast. "Makoto is with us but the others... didn't make it." Makoto's serious face and Daichi's look of worry made your heart wrench. But this feeling of sadness disappeared quickly as anger filled your heart. "I know, but we can't sit here wallowing about it." Io looked up at you, the sadness escaping from her eyes as once again from this morning, determination filled them. "She's right, we need to assist Captain Yamato in revealing the core of Benetnasch." Makoto nodded your way, her respect toward you had grown. The sound of the Phecda piece firing off another laser brought everyone's attention toward the sound... and to Hibiki. "Hibiki!" You, Io, and Daichi shouted at the same time, causing his attention to flash quickly to the four of you. "Everyone, you need to stand back!" He shouted, Phecda rocketing towards him and firing off a quick laser that was skillfully blocked by the dragon Shakko's magic. The small blue phantom like serpent wound along Hibiki's arm, his mouth opening by the boy's hand where the dragon stream circle appeared to counter the vicious attacks from the septentrion. Phecda seemed to alternate its attacks from Hibiki to Yamato, the bright purple lasers that shot towards them were deflected and returned with attacks promptly, but neither male could keep this up for long. Makoto stared at the battle before the survivors, judging what move they should make next. "We can't just sit here and do nothing, but all of our demons save yours (y/n) are able to be summoned." Makoto stated, staring at her phone which showed her demons were healing, same as the Daichi and Io. You looked down at your phone as well, seeing Seiryu as your active demon while Bahamut was in healing. The azure dragon gave a deep rumbling noise behind you as he looked over at the battle that raged, the Megrez piece had repositioned itself, aiming back towards the survivors of his previous blast. "We need to get out of here, and fast." Makoto ordered out loudly, her eyes flicking to Daichi and Io. "You two, get to a safe place and wait for your demons to heal." Looking up at you she saw you were itching to show the piece that had reduced your friends to this state who was demon lord. "(y/n), go and do your best against that piece and try to keep it away from Captain Yamato and Hibiki." With a nod you smiled up at Seiryu, who in turn looked down at you and a deep rumble shook the ground as the dragon wore something of a smile. "You ready for this?"

_**Of course, these tools of renewal shall crumble before the might of our deadly alliance!** _

A grin spread across your face as the dragon reared his head and roared, pumped for the difficult battle ahead. "Alright, and Makoto. You really should stay back with Daichi and Io, your demons are healing as well and we don't want anymore casualties." You said, a friendly smile spreading on your face. She looked at you as if weighing her options and finally consented with the truth of the matter. Makoto sighed and nodded. "Alright, just make sure you don't let your guard down. At this point, you're the only one who has functioning demons." Herding Daichi and Io to a safer spot, Makoto didn't look back.  _'She really does have faith in me... well that's good to know.'_ You thought as a smile jumped across your face, despite the desolate land before you and the no doubt oncoming void that threatened to swallow the very thought of the human existence... you smiled.

Whirling back you looked up to find the Megrez piece looming before you, the side that was open revealing spikes that would soon be fired dangerously at you in an attempt to obliterate the last of humanity. "Well, they never said this would be easy." Without even bothering to raise your phone to order your demon, Seiryu raised his head and darted at the piece. The Megrez piece let loose a series of loud popping noises as the pods it contained fired savagely towards the dragon of the east. Seiryu's snake like body whirled past the projectiles nimbly as he opened his maw and a spark of blinding electricity whirred out and struck the piece head on. The sound of cracking erupted from the piece as the electric shock staggered the piece's pursuit of you and Seiryu, the damage caused by the dragon, enraging the shard. It spun violently as more pods rocketed off at you and the dragon, his long winding body wrapping around you protectively as the explosions glanced off of his azure scales. The dragon's lips curled viciously as he gave a threatening roar at the piece, the ground shaking from the rage of the dragon. A sharp line of purple cut across your vision as the Phecda piece fired at you. The beam raked across Seiryu's scales as he whirled around you, curling into the air as his winding scales surrounded you protectively. A deep seated roar shook the ground once again as Seiryu arched his head upward and a bright purple light began to seep from his maw. The Megrez piece began firing quickly in a haste to stop the dragon from completing it's devastating attack. The Phecda piece emanated a similar light... dark thunder. Yamato stared up at the piece, he was running low on energy to keep this up. Hibiki's pants could be heard as well as he stared hopelessly at the piece charging its energy in order to take out the last demon on the field. "(y/n)! You need to get out of there!" Hibiki shouted as he ran forward, raising his arm at the piece and allowing some of Shakko's energy to hit it. No change. Hibiki turned quickly to Yamato, a look of mixed with panic and anger on his face. "What are you doing?! She needs help or-" 

"It doesn't matter, she is merely a pawn." Yamato interrupted, his cold violet gaze striking into Hibiki's sharp blue defiance. "If we let the septentrion attack then we will have our opening to deal the finishing blow." Hibiki's mouth opened and anger riddled his features. He wouldn't be able to attack Phecda again in time to save her with his diminishing strength, he couldn't do anything. "(y/n)!"

The ground shook violently around you as Seiryu's coils rose upward to his head where the power was gathering. From your viewpoint, you could clearly see what was happening. Phecda was charging a dark thunder and Megrez was firing off pods rapidly, surrounding you and your dragon. The feel of blood running cold gripped your body and caused your heart to slow... you weren't going to survive this and you knew it. Every painful detail of the fact that you were about to fail humanity, your futile struggle against these tools of destruction was going to end. 

_**(y/n)** _

You looked up, seeing Seiryu's golden eyes staring down at you from high above... he seemed... calm. Your quaking body stilled as you gazed into those deep golden depths like the infinite dunes of sand that lay in a unknown desert. You were still, and the immense calmness of this celestial beast seemed to leak to you as you felt your heart steady and your mind clear. 

**_They along with you will die if we do not act..._ **

His words echoed in your conscience, his ideals and thoughts melding with yours as the dragon once again spoke to you in his thundering voice.

_What can I do to save them?_

_**There is only one way to spare them...are you willing to sacrifice your life and entire being to save these sparks?** _

_Yes_

Seiryu's eyes flickered, the contract had been made. Your body was still as the drum of thunder from the gurgling pods that surrounded you and the harsh roar of Phecda's dark thunder building shook the ground. You looked up, the sound drumming away and fading to a dull thrum as you became numb to the world around you. The heat no longer stung your face, the ground no longer bit at your feet, and the light no longer burned your eyes. You could faintly see the worry scrawled across Hibiki's face as your eyes met, the sparkle of tears forming in his blue orbs. You smiled softly at him, Daichi and the others were probably worried sick of your situation... and Alcor. Your heart fluttered as you remembered the sleepy star. You would be leaving him here alone, in this place of darkness with Yamato who had every intention to strike his core. But, you were saving the one that was the savior  right? You were saving his Sparkling One, the one that was hoped to fix this world. That's what mattered right? You were saving others, not yourself from this hell. You were saving them. The people you had know for barely a week and that had suffered through seven days of sadness, departure, farewells, and melancholy. You had suffered together, but in this suffering your hope in humanity was restored. You had bonded with them, human, demon, and septentrion alike. A sigh ran through your calm lips as you looked past the Sparkling One, knowing that Alcor was watching and that his heart was pained... he knew what you were about to do and he could not stop you from doing so. Breathing in deeply, you closed your eyes and stood ridged, your phone placed in front of your feet.

"Kohryu."

Pastel blues and golds warped across your vision as Seiryu's scales began to move like water before you, the light in his throat leaving outward to form two orbs, one blue the other red. The water before you began to swirl around you violently as the golds brightened and the blue began to fade and turn a wild green that stayed closer to your body. Your arms and legs steadily began to grow warmer as the green colors brushed against you and swarmed you, gathering greater and greater as the gold column of magic spiraled upward. The panic of colors calmed to you as you felt the presence of something else within your column of light and water. It held you, your body, mind, and soul were connected with this being that made your heart quicken as it's power flowed through and around you. A smile warmed across your features as you felt the dragon, the great yellow dragon of Japan. 

**_You have called to me, the Dragon Kohryu, I shall fulfil the contract set young spark.... your friends shall  live..._ **

The loud earth shattering explosions from the pods shook the ground around you and the screech of Phecda firing off it's dark thunder sent hungry dark clouds and rubble into the sky where you and your dragon once were. Phecda seemed to turn, certain you had been obliterated with the attack. The smoke whirled and climbed upward, the silence that had greeted the survivors was unsettling as blood ran cold. A blast of gold shot out of the hungry cloud, scales, horns, and mane. The Yellow dragon Kohryu had been successfully summoned. His long body shot forward as the green water like substance swirled around you, brushing against your arms and legs as you conveyed to the dragon your intentions. Save them. His sharp jade eyes were set on the shards of the septentrion as he wound his enormous body towards them. The Megrez piece shot off pods hastily at the god, the flames that had licked and burned souls were brushed away from his shining gold scales. The dragon bared his teeth as he closed the gap between the two pieces, his long body spanning the distance easily. Moving himself upward, he arched his head high into the sky his maw opened slowly. The green around you wrapped itself around you like water, swiftly swarming you in its warm embrace like a lock on an animal. The dragon's jade eyes made contact with you as his tail stilled as the orbs within paws began to glow. The red and blue orbs began pulsating as his eyes did and then... he roared. The sound of the king of dragons and celestial beings roaring was like that of the sound of gods. It was beautiful, as his cry spread through the air, his mouth began to emanate a light that rivaled that of the heavens. As his body arched and his roar emanated, the shards of Benetnasch were roughly pulled together by an unseen force. The pieces violently crashed together and were sealed, the septentrion could no longer split into its pieces. The noise that came from the septentrion was like the cry of a thousand angels, it's body permanently fused to one form. The dragon lowered his head as he stared into your depths, his intentions perfectly clear to you. The contract wasn't yet completed, there was one more requirement for the summoning to be a success. 

_**The one who has summoned me must complete the contract... your life for the saving of another...** _

_**The decree of the dragon is final** _

Kohryu covered the distance between you and him blindingly, his body swirling in circles around you quickly. The green that had welcomed you so openly now tightly grabbed your wrists and ankles. The immediate realization of your impending death caused your heart to beat rapidly. This was the cost of saving them... you hadn't regretted this. Even when the eyes of the underworld dragon stared into yours, you didn't regret this decision. His body arched as he looked down at you, the gold of his scales resembling more fire as he swam around you. Kohryu's eyes reflected the scene before him, you standing below the dragon as death loomed above you. "I'm scared." You choked out softly as a warm tear streamed down your cheek, his eyes read yours and his head lunged toward you swiftly.

Silence.

_silence_

Floating, you felt as though you were floating on water. It's warm gentle waves lapping at your skin as you stared upward at the infinite dark ahead. You had no worried thought of your friends, no panicked heartbeat of your death. Just calm and gentle silence, like water. Sitting up, you decided to open your eyes, to release yourself to whatever it was that was waiting beyond your darkened eyelids. Color. Bright nebulas sat beneath the waves as an ocean of stars lay beneath you. The waves lapping at your skin was the darkness in the sky, dotted with tiny specks of light. All below you was the infinite stars of the universe, the space where everything began. Something cold touched your nose, causing you to look up and your eyes to sparkle at the sight. Cogs like that of a clock floated above while nebula's of gold and reds, blues and whites rose above you. And snow, the nebula's shed small snowflakes that landed gently on your skin, the cold of the flakes rivaling the warmth of the spacial ocean below you. 

Where am I?

 


End file.
